Wedding Dance
by tivaobsession
Summary: Team Gibbs is attending Jimmy and Breena's wedding. Just a little drabble... enjoy!


NCIS Wedding

The round table covered in white, silver and gold decor sparkled under the glowing lights. It had just gotten dark enough to turn on the glowing lights and they had lit up the huge backyard where the reception was taking place. There was a dance floor, a big open yard, a giant flower garden that was lit up with lights and glowing waterfalls, and under the huge white tents were the buffet tables along with the round tables and chair sets. Breena's parents had decided to hold the reception at their house figuring it would be better.

The song "Then" by Brad Paisley played and the dance floor started to fill up. It wasn't much of a dance floor. The floor was made of couple large stable pieces of thick wood on a platform that was high enough to make it look like a floor. There were a couple trees that had lights strung through them and there were a couple of spot lights set up as well to light up the floor. It was decent for a backyard reception.

Tony sat at his table with Gibbs, Ducky, Tim, Abby and Ziva seated around him in that order. There was a tapping from his left side as Tony pushed his chocolate cake around his pearl colored plate with a plastic fork. Tony turned to face Gibbs. As soon as he did that, McGee had asked Abby to go dance and she had accepted. They both got up and headed out to the dance floor to dance. Gibbs didn't say anything. He didn't need to stop right now.

"What?" Tony asked as he continued to push his cake around and sighing.

"You look empty DiNozzo." Gibbs said taking a sip of his drink. Tony chuckled.

"I just ate boss." Tony replied taking a small bite of his cake and pushing the plate away from him. Gibbs stared at Tony.

"You know exactly what I mean DiNozzo, stop messing around." Gibbs leaned a bit closer to whisper to Tony.

"_Ask her to dance. It'll make both of you happy."_ Gibbs pulled away and looked at Tony. After a cold stare, it was then that Tony realized his boss was serious.

"Ziva, boss?" Tony swallowed hard as Gibbs nodded and Tony's heart began to race. His legs went limp all of a sudden as he turned to look at Ziva who was having a conversation with Ducky across the table. Gibbs cleared his voice and nudged Tony in the arm.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked. "Excuse me Ducky." Gibbs apologized.

"Certainly, Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Tony wants to ask you to go dance. What do you say?" Gibbs asked. Ziva's eyes widened as she turned to Tony.

"You couldn't have asked me yourself?" Ziva retorted as she smiled. Tony was shocked at what Gibbs just did, too shocked to speak.

"Alright." Ziva said putting down her drink. "Let's go dance." Ziva replied.

"But it's a slow song, boss!" Tony whispered getting up from his chair while Ziva smirked. Ziva gently took Tony's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"This is _your_ idea, yes?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded. "Then come on and dance with me please, Tony."

Ziva grabbed Tony's hands and placed them on her hips. She swayed her hips slowly to the song and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony looked into Ziva's eyes and smiled. Ziva had decided if felt good to finally dance with Tony. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but it was nice. Tony's heart was racing inside of his chest. He wanted to impress Ziva, but he feared he wasn't doing a very good job of it at the moment. They continued to slow dance to the song, and every now and then Tony would hum along to the song and whisper to Ziva which would make her giggle and push into him closer. Ziva would also whisper to Tony as her heels clacked on the wooden floor when she danced. Ziva gazed into Tony's eyes and she already knew that he was enjoying himself.

"I told you." Ziva moved her head back in the direction of the table she and Tony were sitting at. They continued dancing, looking at each other when Tony decided to turn and look. Abby and McGee stopped dancing to watch them, and Ducky and Gibbs were wide-eyed.

When the song ended, Tony and Ziva pulled apart from each other slowly, and returned to the table where everyone else was sitting. Everyone was bug-eyed and kept commenting on Tony and Ziva's dance. Tony began to blush and Ziva kept taking a sip of her drink.

"It meant nothing." Tony said to try to shut everyone up.

"There was nothing there, no chemistry or anything." Ziva finished Tony's comment. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, huh? You two were _so_ into it though." Abby explained.

"Anthony, Ziva," Ducky got their attention. "You cannot deny the obvious."


End file.
